If Only I could Turn Back Time
by MoonRyoko
Summary: SMSaiyuki X-over. Usagi's wonderful ability to act before she thinks sends her to another world. World of bloodthirsty demons and trigger-happy Sanzo Party. How fun is that?
1. Default Chapter

**If Only I could Turn Back Time…**

©2004 by MoonRyoko

*sigh* I am well aware that I have to finish two other stories of mine…but, but, but…..I had THIS in my head and I just had to write it down.  Please read and review and let me know if it makes sense to continue…

I don't plan on any pairings, so it is going to be mostly action/drama/comedy with maybe slight bits of romance. My main goal is to KEEP ALL CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER, lol, so if I would for example want to pair up Usa with Sanzo, that would take me about 100 chapters to do that.  Plus I would have to give Sanzo amnesia, or whatever…lol…

Well, have fun!!!!

Special thanks to Kei-chan, my wonderful editor, I am so rotten, I forget to thank her every single time, due to posting my stories in a big rash. Stupid me…bleh.

Disclaimer: Another thing I forget to mention all the time. Sorry, don't own anything…

I want Sanzo plushie though…

**Chapter 1**

          Usagi ran and ran and ran through the forest, scared to stop for even a second. She could still hear gunshots and sounds of the fight. She tripped on a small rock and fell down, covering her head with both arms.

          "Kill them, kill them ALL!"

          "Why me!" the blonde sobbed, trying to squeeze her small body under a bush. Green lightning appeared only a few feet away from her hiding place. The smell of burned flesh almost made her vomit. "What is this place? Where am I?"

****************

          Her last memory was of Chibi-Usa's eyes, large as saucers, as the pink-haired girl tried to reach for Usagi's outstretched hand but failed. She disappeared in the mist, her mouth wide open, screaming Usagi's name.…

          "I am SUCH an idiot!" Usagi smacked her forehead.

          She was on the bridge, saying goodbye to Chibi-Usa, who was going back to the future. When the little girl held her hand up with Time Key, Usagi remembered that she still hadn't given Chibi-Usa the little note to her future self, nor a pink stuffed bunny. Without thinking, the blonde made a mad dash towards the small figure. She never reached the girl and Chibi-Usa never heard Usagi's screams and never noticed the older girl being lifted up in the air with her. After that - Usagi couldn't remember much. Swirl of colors, crazy wind, it felt like her body was about to fall apart...and then she woke up in the middle of nowhere.…

          It was dark and cold and she couldn't figure out her surroundings at first. She got up on shaky legs.

          "Hello? Chibi-Usa? Setsuna? Anyone?"

          Dead silence was her answer.

          Usagi licked her dry lips and tried to calm herself down. "I just need to stay put, someone will come and save me, I am sure of it. After all, Chibi-Usa did see me in the last second, I am sure she will get help."

          The blonde sat without moving for at least 2 hours...then she realized the seriousness of her situation. She had no clue where she was. If it was another part of her world - there was hope for her to eventually get back home; but if it was an entirely different time and space - she was in big trouble. It would definitely take some time for Setsuna and others to find her. She had to find out first what this place was; sitting in the middle of the road, hoping that someone would come and save her this instant, was stupid. Usagi's eyes filled with tears. She quickly brushed them off with both hands and got up. "Crying won't do me any good, I need to find out where I am first, then go from there.

          "I should stay on the road.…" Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.… Fear overwhelmed the petite blonde and she sped up her pace a bit, then more than broke into running. She smashed into the forest and ran full speed, jumping over dry wood, rocks, scaring off birds and small animals. She couldn't stop in time and fell down a cliff, cutting her legs and arms on sharp twigs and bruising her flesh on the solid rocks. She rolled down the hill forever, until she finally came to a complete stop.

          "Look what the cat dragged in!"

          Usagi slowly opened her eyes, trying to concentrate on people in front of her. 'Men...with weapons and pointy ears.…'

          Abruptly she tried to sit up. Her body was hurting all over. She spit dirt and grass from her mouth and tried to move her stiff tongue. "Please...help me...please, where am I?"

          Loud laughter was her answer. One of the men crouched in front of her and grabbed her by her chin. "Sure, we'll help you, darling.... PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!"

          Usagi breathed in sharply and smacked the guy's hand off. "Moon! Crystal! Power!"

          Nothing happened.

          With shaking hands Usagi grabbed the ginzuishou on the front of her shirt. What was wrong? Why couldn't she transform?

          "What is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to cast a spell on us, bitch?" There was more laughing. "Oh, we are so scared!"

          "It's not happening! I can't die here! I am a superhero!" Usagi shook uncontrollably, sobbing. "Who are you people?"

          "People? Tsk, tsk, tsk…." Someone pulled on Usagi's hair, trying to get her to stand up.  "Little human girl hasn't seen a demon before?"

          "DEMON!" This wasn't good...that killed Usagi's hopes that she was still on Earth. Whatever this world was - she couldn't stay here. Not alive, at least.

          With her last bit of strength, Usagi kicked the offending demon in the crotch, threw a bit of sand in the eyes of two demons approaching her, and then took off running.

          She ran through the forest, tears blurring her vision. "I can't die here, I am the Champion of Justice; I have family and friends waiting for me! I am going to grow up, marry Mamo-chan, and have Chibi-Usa! Someone has to save me! Please!" She heard a demon's heavy breathing only a few feet away from her and tried to gather the rest of her strength to run faster. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" she kept chanting to herself, automatically jumping over rocks and dodging trees.

          It seemed a never-ending run. Suddenly the forest ended and she was running towards the road. Out of nowhere there was a bright light right in her face and Usagi came to an abrupt stop facing a small jeep. "Now, I am going to die for sure.…" She closed her eyes, awaiting inevitable death.…

          "Hakuryu - STOP!"

          Usagi was expecting to be hit by the truck and turned into a bloody mass, but the blow never came. However, at least 40 people landed on top of her, cursing colorfully. Well, it felt like 40 people, and all of them smelled like spices and cigarettes.

          The weight disappeared and Usagi was roughly lifted up in the air, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground. When she dared to open her eyes, she was faced with a silver gun pointing right at the middle of her forehead. She really didn't care if the person fired it and blew her brains out. She was too tired to be afraid and too tired of running.…

          "A human? Here? How stupid.…" The gun disappeared and Usagi was carelessly tossed to the ground.

          "Sanzo, Hakkai! Watch out!"-the boyish scream came right above Usagi's head-"Power Pole! Extend!"

          Usagi figured out that the demons that had been chasing her were now attacking the people from the jeep. If only she could move. She began sobbing again, feeling broken and useless and already dead. Someone grabbed her again, placed her on her shaking feet, and pushed her toward the forest.

          "Go! Run, stupid!" The person gave her a good shove in the backside and fired a gun next to her ear. Terrified, Usagi immediately took off running back into the bushes, away from the demons, the road, and that scary person with the gun who would most definitely kill her if her legs didn't move any faster.


	2. We meet again

Hello, my kitties…sigh I know, I know, this is NOT the story I should be updating, but….I do anyways… "Stairway to Eden" has gotten WAY dramatic and I usually don't do well with that stuff, but I will work on it and finish it eventually, so, bare with me, please. I am glad that so many people enjoyed this new story and it makes me want to continue it.

I've changed it to PG-13, yup, mah Saiyuki boys swear…A LOT.

My grammar sucks big time, so big thanks to Kei-chan for suffering…I mean editing all my stories. She rocks…:-)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, leave me alone.

**Chapter Two**

Sanzo stumbled on something on the ground and cursed loudly. Goku picked up and dusted off a fluffy pink bunny. His eyes softened. "I think that girl dropped it…."

"Boohoo," the blonde snorted. "She had no business running around in woods full of demons. Throw that damn thing away."

"No!" Goku's eyes filled with tears. "Maybe we'll run into her again; we are going to spend the night in the village, right, Sanzo?"

The moody monk had already climbed in the front seat of the jeep. "I am not spending the night in this shitty place, that's for sure, but you can knock yourself out and camp."

Hakkai started the car, smiling at Gojyo and Goku, who were pushing each other as each tried to get in the jeep first. Goku smacked Gojyo with his power pole and got in the lead. "If the horny water sprite wants to camp out in the woods, I've heard wild pigs are having their mating season!"

"Shut the hell up, you fucking monkey!" Gojyo finally reclaimed his seat in the back and happily smacked Goku upside the head.

"Ouch! Sanzo, tell Gojyo to stop!" Goku's lower lip quivered mockingly.

"How about I kill you both right now, morons!" Sanzo's violet eyes darkened and his gun was dangerously close to Goku's nose.

Gojyo smacked Goku again. "Did you hear that? Mighty Sanzo told you to shut up!"

"He told you to shut up, too!" Goku yelled into Gojyo's face.

The jeep took off in the direction of the nearby village lights, with loud bickering in the back seat that quickly stopped after a few gunshots in the air….

Usagi crawled out from under the bush at early sunrise. She had spent all night dozing off and on, waking up every few minutes at the slightest noise. Morning in the unknown world was very beautiful, a bit cool and sunny, but the beauty of the forest didn't fool Usagi a bit.

She sneaked around the bushes and slowly made her way back to the big road. It was quiet and peaceful, with no remains of the battle whatsoever. Usagi stood in the middle of the road dumbfounded for a few minutes. Nothing—no dead bodies, no clothes, no weapons: nothing, like it had all turned to dust overnight. She noticed a few tire tracks and slowly moved around those, trying to figure out which way they went and which way they came from. Here the tracks came to an abrupt stop, and here they started again. The blonde noticed something shining in the dirt and got on all fours to look at it closer. It was a silver bullet, with another one right next to it….

Usagi remembered the horrors of the night before and whimpered. Were they people or demons?

The blonde wiped her tears and went back to searching for the fresh tire tracks. She decided to follow them for a little bit and see if they led somewhere where she would be safe.

The village was small and the most crowded place was the market. Usagi goggled at the amount of yummy food and snacks there. There were meat buns and spring rolls and Western food and beer and cigarettes. This world was quite interesting: demons and people, food was the same as back home, there were cars and horseback riders, and there were modern looking hotels and small little huts. Usagi stopped next to a food stand. She felt like she hadn't eaten in forever.

"Would you like something, miss?" A pleasant-looking salesman smiled in Usagi's direction.

"Ah…!" Usagi searched through her pockets as if by some magic she would be carrying this world's currency.

"We take all major credit cards as well," the pleasant salesman hinted helpfully.

Usagi's face burned in embarrassment. "I think I left my purse at home…." She had never felt more humiliated in her entire life.

The salesman pleasantly smiled again and turned his attention to other buyers.

Usagi left the stand and moved to another one like a zombie. Delicious meat buns were right in front of her. She wondered if she could get full by just staring at those for an hour or so.

Someone tugged on Usagi's sleeve.

A little boy with a big toothless smile looked up at the blonde. "I know the salesman here, she is my aunt! She won't mind if you take some for yourself."

Tears of joy formed in Usagi's eyes. "Really?" She grabbed some buns and offered a couple to the boy.

"Excuse me? Miss? " A smiling saleswoman came up to Usagi.

The little boy grabbed the meat buns from Usagi's hands. "My big sister will pay for those, I have to run home and give them to my sick grandfather!" And with that he took off running.

Usagi stood stunned. Such a horrible thing couldn't be happening to her! A little brat had just robbed the food stand in front of her, leaving her responsible for the crime! She was the_ CHAMPION OF JUSTICE_. She was a _SUPERHERO_. She was **_KIND _**and**_ BEAUTIFUL _**and**_ LOVED BY ALL!_**

She wailed and complained all the way to the local prison. There she ate horrid prison soup and wailed some more and then finally passed out on one of the cell's four beds. At last she realized that even if life in this world was so damn unfair, at least she was safe. Well…if you can call prison safe.

She woke up to loud voices screaming and…the delicious smell of…those DAMN meat buns!

During her sleep the blonde had buried herself deep in the dry grass that was a bedcover in her assigned cell. Now awake, she sat on the bed pulling dry pieces of grass off her face and head while trying to adjust to the cell's dim light.

The people making a lot of noise earlier immediately stopped talking, eating meat buns, smoking cigarettes, and drinking beer. Now they all just sat there staring at her.

A tall brunette in a green shirt broke the silence first. "Ah…it looks like we got company!"

Usagi immediately responded, "This is MY cell!" Then she covered her mouth, horrified. Those were REAL prisoners! They probably REALLY robbed or even KILLED someone! Usagi jumped off the bed, made a mad dash towards the exit, and, still disoriented, _completely_ missed the door, instead smashing full-force into a wall before falling on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch." Hakkai cringed.

"Oh no," said Goku through a mouthful of meat buns.

"Hey, she's a cutie! No, wait, a knockout!" Gojyo grinned.

"Stupid shit," snorted Sanzo before going back to smoking his cigarette and reading the newspaper.

Usagi slowly came to. Everything was spinning and she definitely saw more than four people in the cell with her.

A dark-haired young man crouched next to her holding what looked like a can of beer to her painfully pulsing forehead. When he noticed her terrified look, he smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, we don't really have anything else cold here." Usagi smacked his hand away and tried to hide in the corner of the cell.

"We should feed her, she'll be less scared," suggested Goku.

"No, we should kill her; she makes too much noise," hissed Sanzo.

"Aw, poor thing," said Hakkai, and sadly opened the cold, rejected-by-Usagi can of beer.

"I think pretty girl and I should, you know, stay alone for a few minutes and you losers can get the hell away from here." Gojyo winked at the terrified Usagi.

The blond girl took in a deep breath and let out a piercing scream. She abruptly stopped at the all too familiar feel of a cool silver gun touching her forehead.

The blood stopped dead in Usagi's veins "It's the one from last night…."

Usagi slowly backed away from the tall blond man and decided to reason with these crazy people somehow. She really wanted to stay alive until the arrival of her senshi and Setsuna.

"I-I-I'll take the first one…."

"What?" Something flickered in Sanzo's violet eyes.

"I'll take that first offer for food, please."


End file.
